Tattoo Magic
Tattoo Magic Tattoo Magic doesn't require any special ability or magical knowledge, simply being a skilled artist and having the correct inks is enough. Thus it is accessed via the Academic stream. Flash is kid stuff. Anyone can get a number of flash Tattoos equal to their Endurance Bonus. Getting larger work done requires a specialty. The power of a magic tattoo is connected directly to the recipients spirit. Maintaining a lifestyle consistent with the tattoo's nature is required in order to draw power from it. Tattoo related Lore Skills are required to gain any benefits from tattoos but they are not required to get the tattoos. Of course without the correct Lore Skills the Tattoos are just ink, providing no special benefits. 'Getting Inked' Tattoo Artists are pretty abundant in most cities but finding one with the knowledge and supplies to create a magical tattoo isn't as easy as getting drunk and taking a stroll in the bar district. Tattoo artists require special pigments that tend to be uncommon or rare and hard to find. Not every artist is capable of creating every piece of art in every style. Finding an artist that can create the piece you want in the style you want that has the pigments required can be a difficult task and may require some investment to set up. Once this is in place the character simply needs to sit "in the chair" and endure the pain for the requisite amount of time. Flash can be inked a single 4 hour block. Most tattoo artists can ink multiple Flash tats in a single block So it can be good to get a few done at once. Small Works require more time in the chair each one requiring a full block. Large Works, sleeves, full chests and backs require 2 blocks each to ink. Upgrading most Tattoos requires one Block per rank. As with the initial inking some artists will be able to upgrade multiple Flash tats at once. While in the chair characters cannot train or perform skills. They must make an Endurance Check (under on a d20) with a penalty equal to the rank of the tattoo, if they fail this check they have to spend an additional block in the chair. 'Recovery and Healing' Tattoos require some time to heal after the chair time. Their benefits can be immediately felt (provided the character has the correct Skills of course), but until they are healed they impart some penalties as well. Characters with healing Tattoos take a penalty to save VS body equal to the rank of the Tattoo, and -1 to DF checks. Recovery lasts for 2 days for flash 4 days for small works and six days for large works. If during that time the character gets into combat they must make a Save Vs luck -1 per each rank of healing tat that they have. If they fail the tattoo is damaged and provides no benefit until a qualified tattoo artist spends a block repairing it (normal rules for time in the chair). 'TATTOOS' 'Art Style' Tattoos are available in different art styles. Different art styles apply different game effects. The more tattoos a character has in the same style the greater the effect that the art style has on the character. ' 'Flash Flash tattoos are small, very simple tattoos. The kind that tattoo shops have adorning the walls and in books at the cash register. They can be inked at a rate of 1 per block +1 at levels 4,7 and 10 of the artist's Artistic Ability: Tattoos Skill. The Tattoo can depict anything in any art style, its meaning is personal to the recipient. Each piece of Flash confers one of the following bonuses (chosen when the character sits in the chair). No two Flash Tattos can confer the same bonus. Players can have a number of Flash tats equal to their Endurance Bonus. All new Flash Tattoos are Rank 1 Tattoo Artists can upgrade the rank of any Flash Tat by 1 at levels 4, 7 and 10 of their Artistic Ability: Tattoos Skill. For each Rank beyond the first add the tattoo's base stats again (the same Attribute or Skill only). Only Characters with the Small Works Lore Skill can have their Flash upgraded. The rank of their tattoos cannot exceed 1 +1 at levels 4, 7 and 10 of their Small Works Lore Skill. *+1 to an Attribute (chosen when inked) *+5% Perception *+1 to DF checks on a Single Skill (chosen when inked) ''' Small Works' These tattoos are slightly larger and more elaborate than Flash and have a greater range of bonuses. All bonuses from Tattoos stack with each other. Multiple of the same small works have no additional affect. Small Works can be upgraded with the same limits and effects as Flash (Rank limited by Skill add the base bonus again at each Rank). Small Works are unlocked by Specialties, Character without the apropriate Specialty cannot gain the benifits from Small Works (aside from looking fabulous). *'Winged boots''' - +1hex to jump distances *'Owl' - 3 hex radius Sensors1 *'Arm Bands' - +3PS *'Goat '- +2 to climb DF checks, +1 to climb speed *'Racoon '- +1 to Rogue DF Checks *'Binoculars '- +1 to Espial DF Checks *'Hummingbird '- +1 to Initiative Bonus *'Booze '- +3 Endurance *'Starfish '- Regenerate1 *'Mountain' - +1DC *'Egg shel'l - +1 personal KRF *'Octopus '- Upgrade a Non Combat Slot to a Combat Ready Slot *'Turtle '- personal PR2 *'Pinup '- +3 Charm *'Fish '- +2 to Swim DF checks, +1 to Swim speed *'Sunglasses '- flash protection and +5% perception *'Sword '- +1 to Military DF checks *'Pistol' - -1SF on reloads (min1) *'Grasshopper '- +1 Strike with Unarmed *'Cannon '- +1burst with cannons *'Lightning bolt' - +1 Move *'Clothing '- +1 to Domestic Skill DF Checks *'Molecule'- +1 Technical DF Checks *'Vehicle '- +1 to Pilot DF Checks *'Video Game' - +1 Computer Science DF Checks *'Swiss Cross' - +1 to Medical DF Checks Healed Patients receive +3DC or +1RF *'Book '- +1 to Lore DF Checks *'Musical Note' - +1 communication DF Checks *'Snow Flake' - Resist Cold1 *'Flames' - Resist Burn1 *'Lightning Bolt -' Resist Shock1 *'Ivy' - Resist Poison1 *'Milk '- Resist Acid1 *'Band-Aid '- Resist Bleed1 *'Boxing Gloves' - +1DR unarmed *'Pill '- 1 reroll to avoid passing out when Crashing